¿Celoso yo? será porque ¿Te amo?
by PottergrangerHpHg
Summary: El trio dorado comienza su 6º año en Howarts, pero Harry no sólo tendrá que lidiar con Voldemort, los celos serán su peor enemigo este años. ¿Los ocasionará Ginny o Hermione?... H/Hr
1. Introducción

**¿CELOSO YO? SERÁ PORQUE… ¿TE AMO?**

**Introducción**

El trío dorado va a comenzar su 6º año en Howarts, la vuelta de Voldemort está en todos los periódicos, la gente está atemorizada.

Pero Harry este año no solo va a tener que combatir contra un enemigo, los celos este año se convertirán en algo más poderoso que Voldemort, y provocarán una gran confusión en el interior del muchacho.

¿Conseguirá acabar con ellos? ¿Qué o quién es lo que provoca que Harry sea tan celoso?

¿Será Ginny Weasley la causante de los celos de Harry?

O

¿Será su mejor amiga Hermione Granger la culpable?


	2. Llegada a la madriguera

**Llegada a la Madriguera**

Harry estaba como todas las tardes de aquellas dos semanas que llevaba en la casa de sus tíos, sentado en el césped del parque leyendo un libro sobre defensa contra las artes oscuras que le había dado Dumbledore antes de irse de vacaciones. Dumbledore le dijo que era fundamental que se lo estudiara para poder combatir contra Voldemort y vencerle.

Pero Harry estaba más pendiente de una chica rubia que estaba cuidando unos niños en el parque, que del libro que tenía entre sus manos. Ya había cruzado miradas con esa chica, pero nunca se atrevía a acercase y hablarle, pero ese día estaba dispuesto hacerlo, y que mejor oportunidad que la que se le había presentado cuando había visto como se le escapaba la pelota cerca suya al niño que esta cuidaba. Harry se levantó con la pelota en las manos y se acercó al niño y se la dio.

- Muchas gracias señor- le dijo el niño con una gran sonrisa-.

- De nada, pero no me llames señor que no soy tan viejo ¿e?- le decía Harry mientras le revolvía el pelo al niño-.

- Vale – le contestó el niño riéndose- ¿quieres jugar con nosotros a la pelota?- añadió señalando a la chica que estaba con una niña y a él- es que estoy jugando a futbol yo sólo contra ellas y me canso.

- Claro, pero primero pregúntales a ellas haber si quieren que juegue con vosotros- le dijo Harry sonriendo a la chica que en esos momentos miraba hacia ellos-.

- Vale, enseguida vuelvo, no te muevas ¿e?- le decía el niño que salía corriendo hacia donde estaban las chicas para preguntarles-.

Harry miraba con una sonrisa la imagen del niño preguntándoles. En eso que se da cuenta que se acercan esta vez los tres y se empieza a poner nervioso.

- Hola- le saludó la chica- Soy Alicia y ellos son Pablo y Ana.

- Hola, yo soy Harry, encantado- decía Harry estirando la mano para estrechársela a la chica, pero Pablo interrumpió ese primer contacto agarrándole la mano a Harry y diciéndole que iban a comenzar el partido, chicos contra chicas-.

- Pero les vamos a ganar muy fácil, tendremos que hacer los equipos más nivelados ¿no crees Pablo?- este se quedó pensativo y al final asintió-.

- Tienes razón, yo jugaré con Alicia y tú con Ana, ¡Os vamos a machacar!- decía Pablo corriendo con el balón-.

- Y a ti Ana ¿te parece bien?-preguntaba Harry alargando los brazos hacia la niña para que fuera con él- ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?- la niña se ruborizó un poco y se lanzó a los brazos de Harry sin dudar-.

Estuvieron jugando en aquel césped durante toda la tarde, Harry cogía a los niños a hombros, corría tras ellos haciéndoles reír, les hacía cosquillas tumbados en el suelo,…vamos que parecía un autentico padrazo, y eso hacía que Alicia lo mirara encandilada, no podía dejar de mirarlo y sonreír. Cuando los niños por fin se cansaron, decidieron sentarse en para descansar, asique Harry aprovechó para hablar y conocer a Alicia.

- Tienes muy buena mano para los niños Harry, ¿tienes Hermanos?- se lanzó a preguntar la chica-.

- No, pero me gustaría mucho haberlos tenido, la verdad es que me encantan. ¿Tú tienes hermanos?- devolvió la pregunta Harry a ella, ya que no sabía si esos niños eran sus hermanos o solo los cuidaba-.

- Tampoco tengo hermanos, pero me encantan los niños, por eso cuido a estos trastos, son los hijos de mis vecinos y como trabajan mucho les cuido a sus hijos- contestó Alicia con una gran sonrisa- los quiero como si fueran mis propios hermanos. ¿Hace mucho que vives en este barrio?- siguió preguntando Alicia con curiosidad-.

- Unos 15 años aproximadamente, vine con 1 año a vivir aquí con mis tíos en el nº 4 ¿y tú?

- Yo llevo 16 años, vamos desde que nací ¿y porqué vives con tus tíos?¿tus padres viajan mucho?-preguntaba cada vez con más curiosidad la chica, pero se dio cuenta de que Harry podía sentirse incomodo ante tal interrogatorio así que añadió- no contestes si no quieres, a veces me puede la curiosidad lo siento.

- No te preocupes, no me molesta que me preguntes, eso quiere decir que en cierta manera te intereso ¿no?- le dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos y regalándole una gran sonrisa- vivo con mis tíos porque –Harry debía inventarse la razón por la cual murieron sus padres- cuando yo tenía un año mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche, y ellos son la única familia que me queda.

- Oh, cuanto lo siento Harry, he sido una tonta, no debía haber preguntado, perdóname- le comenzó a decir la chica, se veía que estaba nerviosa, pero Harry le acarició la mejilla y le sonrió haciendo ver a la chica que no había ningún problema-.

- No pasa nada, todo está bien, tu no lo sabías y es normal que preguntaras, no te preocupes- le contestó Harry sin dejar de acariciar la mejilla de la chica y acercándose cada vez más a la chica. No podía aguantar más, tenía que besarla. Ella cerró los ojos al ver que cada vez estaban más cerca y también esperaba el momento de que él la besara-.

Cuando estaba a punto de besarla, se oyó un fuerte _"crack"_ proveniente de la parte boscosa del parque. Harry apartó la cara de la chica y miró atentamente hacia donde se había producido el sonido. Alicia abrió los ojos al ver que Harry tardaba en besarla, parecía que ella no había oído el fuerte _"crack",_ y su semblante se entristeció, cuando vio que Harry ni siquiera la estaba mirando. Entonces Harry se volvió hacia la chica y vio su cara de tristeza y comprendió que ella se había decepcionado al ver que el no la había besado. Ella le interesaba y mucho, pero también debía ir a ver qué era lo que había ocasionado ese sonido, aunque el ya sabía que tenía que ver con magia. Como quería volver a verla, decidió quedar con ella.

- Lo siento Alicia, pero me tengo que marchar – Harry vio la cara de tristeza de la chica- pero me encantaría volver a verte algún día más ¿Te gustaría?- le preguntó Harry deseando oír un sí de la boca de la chica-.

- Claro, me encantaría-Contestó Alicia ya con una sonrisa en la cara, parecía que si que le gustaba, quizá no la besó por vergüenza, pensaba ella-.

- Está bien, pues te buscaré- y diciendo esto Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla y otro a cada niño y se fue hacia la zona de donde había oído el _"crack"-._

Mientras se iba acercando, fue sacando la varita de su bolsillo trasero del pantalón, temía que pudiera ser algún mortifago. Cuando se adentró en el bosque oyó un sonido como el que produce una rama al partirse, y se dio la vuelta bruscamente apuntando con su varita hacia donde creía que procedía el sonido.

- Ei muchacho tranquilo, baja la varita Harry, podrías lanzarme una hechizo y no podría entonces darte el mensaje que traigo- le decía Dumbledore que había aparecido detrás de un árbol, con sus gafas de media luna, su túnica gris y su larga barba blanca. Pero este le sonreía con tranquilidad-.

- Que susto me ha dado profesor- le decía Harry bajando la varita- temía que fuera algún mortifago.

- Pero por si a caso has venido hasta aquí, da igual que fuera un mortifago que veinte, tu yendo hacia el peligro- decía Dumbledore con tono divertido- no cambiaras Harry Potter, nunca cambiaras.

Harry sonrió ante las palabras del director del colegio, pero se preguntaba qué era lo que tenía que decirle para que fuera hasta allí y no se lo pudiera decir por carta.

- Profesor, ¿qué es eso tan importante que debe decirme? ¿ocurre algo? ¿hay noticias de Voldemort?-comenzó a preguntar Harry sin parar-.

- Despacio chico, todo a su tiempo, pero puedes estar tranquilo, tus amigos están todos bien, no ha pasado nada- le decía el anciano poniéndole una mano en el hombro-. ¿Por qué no damos un paseo y te voy contando si?

- Está bien profesor- le contestó Harry impaciente, la tranquilidad de ese hombre a veces le ponía nervioso-.

El profesor sin apartar la mano del hombro de Harry comenzó a caminar junto a él. Cuando llevaban un rato caminando sin un rumbo fijo, el director comenzó a hablar.

- Verás Harry tu sabes bien que ya no estás a salvo ni siquiera en este barrio muggle. Bien quedó demostrado el año pasado con la aparición de aquellos dos dementores –comenzó a exponer sus ideas Dumbledore-.

- Si profesor, pero ¿qué tiene que ver esto con su visita?- respondió Harry con mucho interés-.

- Pues mucho Harry. He venido para hablar con tus tíos para que te den permiso de ir a la madriguera lo que resta de verano. Como llevas muy poco tiempo aquí, creí conveniente venir personalmente para indicarles el por qué de la premura de tu viaje- le explicaba con pasividad el director-.

- ¿Y cuando saldré hacia la madriguera profesor?- preguntó Harry-.

- Hoy mismo. Mientras yo esté hablando con tu tíos, tu harás tu baúl para marchar hoy mismo hacia la madriguera.- El director vio la cara de desilusión de Harry y no pudo resistirse a preguntar- ¿Por qué esa cara de desilusión Harry? Pensé que te haría ilusión pasar el resto del verano en casa de tu amigo Ronald Weasley.

- Sí que me hace ilusión profesor, pero pensé que contaba con algún día para…-decía Harry mirando al suelo-.

- ¿Para qué? ¿No tendrá que ver con la muchacha que te acompañaba hoy en el parque?-preguntaba el director con una sonrisa- veo que te gusta

- Bueno…si, le había prometido quedar algún día este verano, pero ahora…

- No te preocupes Harry, hay más chicas en el mundo, y estoy seguro de que la tuya está muy cerca…- concluía el director ante la expectante mirada de Harry-.

Se dirigieron a la casa de los tíos de Harry. Este iba dándole vueltas a lo último que el director le había dicho sobre que su chica está muy cerca, pero tampoco podía sacarse a Alicia de la cabeza, estaba enojado con Dumbledore por no posponer el viaje unos días, por lo menos para que pudiera despedirse de ella.

Llegaron a la casa de sus tíos. Cuando los Dursley vieron entrar al director de Howarts se quedaron boquiabiertos. ¿Qué hacía ese hombre en su casa? Pensaba el Sr. Dursley, pero el director le disipó esa duda no formulada en voz alta.

- Sres. Dursley, vengo para comunicarles dos asuntos.-Comentó pacíficamente Dumbledore- Harry sube mientras a hacer tu equipaje.

- ¿A hacer su equipaje? ¿a dónde va? Nosotros no le hemos dado permiso para ir a ninguna parte- refunfuñó Vernon Dursley-.

- Esa es una de las cosas que vengo a tratar. Será mejor que se sienten.-les invitó el director como si de su despacho se tratase. Él hizo aparecer un sillón de piel y se sentó en él ante las caras de incredulidad y enfado de los Dursley-.

- Bueno pues explíquenos- determinó con impaciencia Vernon-.

- Verán Sres. Dursley, como bien saben, el año que viene Harry cumplirá su mayoría de edad, y el hechizo protector que hay sobre esta casa desaparecerá quedando expuesta a los mortifagos y al mismo Voldemort- explicaba tranquilamente Dumbledore-.

- Pero Harry no se hace mayor de edad el año que viene, es de la misma edad que mi hijo y el año que viene cumplirá 17 años, no 18.- determinó Petunia Dursley-.

- Perdona que te corrija Petunia, pero en el mundo mágico la mayoría de edad se alcanza a los 17 años, y como tu muy bien has dicho Harry los cumplirá el año que viene. Por eso vengo a decirles que el próximo año un día antes de que Harry alcance la mayoría de edad, deberán abandonar la casa. Enviaré a gente muy bien cualificada y de especial confianza para que les escolten hasta su nuevo hogar- contaba Dumbledore sin alterar su semblante ante las caras de asombro de los Dursley y sobretodo de la cara de enfado del Sr. Dursley-.

- Pero el que está amenazado de muerte es Harry, con que se vaya él está todo solucionado- replicaba Vernon Dursley cada vez más rojo de ira-.

- Siento comunicarle que Voldemort y sus mortifagos no tienen ningún escrúpulo, y que al comprobar que Harry no se encuentra con la familia con la que ha vivido siempre, los matará sin piedad alguna, sin importarle nada que sepan o no donde está él, simplemente por el hecho de ser muggles, gente no mágica-. Concluía su explicación el director de Howarts- pero bueno nosotros nos encargamos de todo, ustedes solo deben preocuparse de tener su equipaje preparado ese día, lo demás corre por nuestra cuenta, y ahora cambio de tema- cortó Dumbledore, al ver que los Dursley iban a replicar-.

- ¿Qué más tiene que decirnos?- preguntó muy enfadado el Sr. Dursley-.

- Verá solamente he de comunicarles que Harry pasará el resto de las vacaciones con la familia de su amigo, los Weasley, debido a que allí estará más protegido rodeado de magos. Pero no se preocupen que ustedes no corren ningún peligro de momento, ya que la casa aún dispone del hechizo protector- explicó Dumbledore-.

En eso bajó Harry con su baúl en una mano y con la jaula de Hedwig con esta dentro. El director al verlo preparado se levantó e hizo desaparecer el sillón donde se había sentado. Sin más demora se despidieron de los Dursley a los que no había dado opción de replica y salieron de la casa.

- Harry deja la jaula y el baúl en el suelo, los enviaré a la Madriguera- y diciendo eso con un leve movimiento de varita los hizo desparecer- Bueno y ahora agárrate fuerte a mi brazo Harry y no te sueltes sientas lo que sientas- le explicó el director. Harry se agarró a Dumbledore y con un fuerte estallido desaparecieron-.

Harry sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho, le costaba respirar, todo estaba oscuro y notaba como si estuviera dando vueltas. Pero de pronto todas esas sensaciones angustiosas desaparecieron y se encontró frente a la madriguera. Ya estaba atardeciendo, y a través de los cristales de la madriguera se veía luz.

La puerta que daba al jardín se abrió y de ella salieron Ginny y Hermione corriendo hacia Harry para abrazarlo. Al llegar a él se abalanzaron sobre él para abrazarle y los tres cayeron al suelo. Harry olvidó por un momento su enfado por no poder despedirse de Alicia y sonrió al notar el cálido abrazo de esas dos chicas, que provocó que algo dentro suya se removiera. Harry ignoró ese sentimiento atribuyéndolo a que las echaba de menos.

Los tres comenzaron a reírse por la caída y Ron al verlos en el suelo se tiró sobre ellos para abrazar a su amigo.

- ¡RON!-gritaron los tres a la vez riéndose al mismo tiempo-.

- Me dieron envidia- replicaba ron sin poder dejar de reír-.

Cuando se levantaron del suelo entraron todos dentro de la casa y Harry fue abrazado por la Sra. Weasley fuertemente y revisado de arriba abajo por ella, para que le dijera a continuación que estaba muy flaco, como siempre que lo veía.

Cenaron tranquilamente los cinco solos, ya que los gemelos estaban en la tienda trabajando en sus nuevos inventos y el Sr. Weasley llegaba todas las noches tarde del ministerio, cosa que hacía que la Sra. Weasley se preocupara. Al acabar de cenar se fueron al cuarto de Ron que ahora compartiría con Harry.

- ¿Por qué has venido tan pronto Herms?- preguntó a Harry a Hermione que estaba tumbada en la cama de este con los pies apoyados en las piernas de Harry que también estaba sentado ahí-.

- Porque tenía una cita con Sergio- se adelantó a decir Ron con una sonrisa picara-.

- Mentira, vine pronto porque mis padres tenían una conferencia fuera del país y para no quedarme sola viene aquí- contestó Hermione con tono enojado por lo que Ron había dicho-.

- ¿Quién es Sergio?- quiso saber Harry con mucha curiosidad, pero a la vez con tono de enfado-.

- Un chico que vive en el pueblo cercano a aquí. También es mago y Hermione lo conoció en un viaje que hizo con sus padres a España. Él también es mago, y desde entonces se escriben casi a diario. Está loquita por él ¿Verdad Hermi?- decía Ron aguantándose la risa-.

- ¿Por qué sabes tú todo eso? ¿Ginny le has contado tu algo?-le miró a su amiga de forma inquisitoria-.

- No, te prometo Herms que yo no he dicho nada- decía Ginny seriamente- un momento…el otro día cuando salías de mi cuarto con mi ropa, no sólo recogiste mi ropa para bajarla a mamá, si no que cotilleaste mis cosas ¿Verdad?- le dijo Ginny a Ron con tono de enfado-.

- Es que no debes dejar las cosas a la vista de todos Ginny, así cualquiera puede verlas y enterarse- decía Ron con cara picará mientras se aguantaba la risa al ver la cara de su hermana y amiga-.

- ¡NO ESTABA A LA VISTA DE TODOS, LAS CARTAS DE HERMIONE ESTABAN GUARDADAS EN EL CAJÓN DE MI MESILLA DE NOCHE!- le gritó Ginny a Ron con ira y salió corriendo del cuarto dando un portazo-.

Hermione iba a levantarse para salir tras de su amiga pero Harry no la dejó.

- ¿Quién es ese Sergio? ¿Cuánto hace que lo conoces? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Seguro que es de fiar? ¿Te gusta?- comenzó a preguntarle Harry sin parar para coger aire-.

- Basta Harry, a ti no te importa, es un chico muy majo y punto. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?- preguntó Hermione con cara de enojo por el interrogatorio de su amigo-.

- Por nada, simplemente me preocupa que estés bien y no sea un mortifago, solo es eso- intentó sonar convincente Harry ante la mirada inquisitoria de Hermione-.

- Bueno pues si no quieres nada más me voy- y diciendo eso Hermione salió de la Habitación- Buenas noches.

- Ei amigo, ¿a qué venía ese interrogatorio que le has hecho a hermione?, y no me digas que era por protección, porque parecía como si estuvieras celoso- le decía Ron a su amigo con cara divertida-.

- ¡Yo no estoy celoso Ron, no digas tonterías! Y es cierto, es por protección. Para mi Hermione es como mi hermana, es mi mejor amiga junto contigo y no quiero que le pase nada- se excusaba Harry. ¿De verdad era por su protección?, si, no podía ser por otra cosa, se quedó pensando Harry-.

- Está bien amigo, si tu lo dices, Buenas noches- le dijo Ron con una sonrisa al ver la cara de su amigo-.

- Buenas noches- contestó Harry y apagó la luz, quedándose tumbado sobre la cama pensativo, hasta que por fin Morfeo lo arrastró con él-.

Hola a todos!espero k les guste, pronto subiré más capitulos. Esta misma historia esta en otra pagina, quizá muchos ya la han leido, pero para los que no, aqui se la dejo. Por favor comenten ¿si?

Un beso

Pottergranger_HpHg


	3. Una carta y mas de uno confundido

**Una carta y más de uno confundido**

Eran las 9 de la mañana aproximadamente, las chicas estaban en el baño de la madriguera cada una con un cubo lleno de agua, tenían intenciones de ir al cuarto de los chicos y despertarlos tirándoles el cubo por encima empapándolos de arriba abajo.

Bajaron la manilla de la puerta de la habitación de los chicos con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, entraron en la habitación y cada una se dirigió a una cama. Ginny estaba preparada para mojar a Harry y Hermione a Ron. Las dos chicas estaban aguantándose la risa, pero cada vez les costaba más. Se miraron una la otra y las dos asintieron en señal de "¡ahora!", y vaciaron los cubos encima de los chicos. Harry se levantó de un salto por el susto y le dio tiempo de ver una melena roja intentando escapar, asique alargó el brazo y alcanzó a Ginny por la cintura y la tiró sobre la cama, haciendo que la chica chillara y no parara de reír. Harry como venganza sacudió su pelo encima de ella haciendo que se mojara, pero no sólo la estaba mojando, no paraba de hacerle cosquillas y eso hacía que Ginny no parara de reír, y contagiara a Harry que se unió a sus carcajadas.

Desde la otra cama se levantaba un Ron aturdido por la forma tan brusca con la que le habían despertado aquella mañana. Hermione se quedó parada al final de la cama de Ron viendo con cara de confusión la imagen que daban Harry y Ginny. Ron al verla se le acercó y no pudo evitar decirle:

Parece ser que Harry no es el único celoso en esta habitación- y al terminar de decir esto comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras se iba de la habitación-.

Yo no estoy celosa Ronald- le dijo Hermione siguiéndole escaleras abajo-.

Pues tu cara decía todo lo contrario Herms- seguía riendo Ron-.

No es cierto, me había quedado pensando, eso es todo- le rebatió ella-.

Si tú te convences con eso, por mi perfecto, pero sigo pensando lo mismo- seguía picándole Ron-.

Ronald Weasley yo no intento convencerme de nada, es lo que realmente pasaba- decía Hermione justo antes de llegar a la cocina, cada vez más enfadada. Realmente si que había sentido algo, pero no sabía el qué. No podían ser celos, porque a ella no le gustaba Harry, a ella el que le gustaba era… ¿Sergio?-.

Al minuto bajaron Harry y Ginny muy sonrientes. Se sentaron a la mesa y la señora Weasley les sirvió el desayuno.

Ron ¿qué royo te traes tu con Luna?- Soltó Harry sin previo aviso provocando que Ron escupiera la leche que tenía en la boca y mojándole al propio Harry, dejándolo chorreando leche del pelo y la barbilla-.

Vale no hacía falta que me contestaras así- dijo Harry limpiándose la cara-.

¿Por qué te has puesto tan nervioso Ronnie?- preguntó pícaramente Hermione, sentía que ese era su momento de venganza por el comportamiento de antes de Ron-.

Yo no me he puesto nervioso, si no que me ha pillado de improviso y me he atragantado al ir a contestar- se intentaba defender Ron, pero le estaba traicionando el color rojo que estaba adquiriendo su cara y orejas- ¿Por qué has preguntado eso Harry?

Porque en la noche no parabas de susurrar el nombre de Luna en sueños, y parecían sueños muy placenteros, jajajajajaja- terminó carcajeándose Harry y provocando la risa de Ginny y Hermione, pero también que la rojez de la cara de su amigo aumentara y este bajara la mirada a su tazón de leche-.

No digas tonterías Harry, lo habrás soñado, y ahora dejadme en paz, tengo hambre y no quiero volver a atragantarme y desperdiciar así la comida- terminó zanjando el tema Ron, aunque eso no hizo que los demás siguieran riéndose-.

Ron se quedó pensativo durante todo el desayuno, sería cierto que había dicho el nombre de Luna en voz alta. Era cierto que había soñado con ella, había sido un sueño maravilloso, en el que estaban los dos solos sentados cerca del lago de Howarts, se estaban besando, eran pareja y él se sentía verdaderamente agusto abrazado a ella, le encantaban los besos que ella le daba en el sueño, los sentía como si se los estuviera dando verdaderamente. Pero no entendía el porqué de ese sueño. Durante su estancia en Howarts ese año no había sentido nada hacia Luna, de hecho ni si quiera la tenía mucho en gracia, si que le pareció muy valiente al ir con ellos a combatir a voldemort al ministerio sin apenas conocerlos, pero nada más. ¿Qué estaba pasándoles a todos ellos? Primero Harry con su actitud celosa con Hermione la noche pasada, luego Hermione con su mirada celosa hacia el comportamiento de Harry y Ginny en la mañana y ahora el sueño de él con Luna. ¿A caso se estaban volviendo locos? Ron no entendía nada por más que le daba vueltas.

El picoteo de una lechuza en el cristal de la cocina sacó a Ron de sus pensamientos. La Sra. Weasley abrió la ventana para que esta entrara y se depositó sobre la mesa enfrente de Harry. Este le cogió el sobre que tenía atado a la pata derecha. Al ver la pulcra letra con la que estaba escrito su nombre en el sobre supo de quien era, asique no se demoró en abrirla, podía ser algo importante, ya que era de Dumbledore, el director de Howarts.

_Querido Harry:_

_Siento mucho haberte dejado sólo en la madriguera, pero tenía prisa, estoy investigando algo sobre como vencer a Voldemort y siento que ando cerca, pero ese es otro tema del que ya te contaré cuando regreses a Howarts este curso._

_El principal motivo de mi carta es acompañar otra, como habrás visto que hay dentro del sobre. Como vi que te dejó muy apenado el no poder dar una explicación a aquella chica del parque, ni despedirte de ella, fui yo personalmente y me inventé que era el director de tu instituto (esa parte no claro está) y que habías tenido que partir a un intercambio al extranjero, y que te había penado el no despedirte de ella. Así que le comenté que si quería escribirte algo, que yo iba a viajar en breves allí y podía entregarte la carta personalmente. Ella accedió encantada, así que como prometí, te he hecho llegar su carta._

_Y sin más demora me despido. Un saludo para todos, y en especial para Molly y Arthur a quienes agradezco que te acojan sabiendo el peligro que corres y que eso puede afectar a su familia._

_Un abrazo._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry con una gran sonrisa dejó encima de la mesa la carta del director y sacó la que quedaba dentro del sobre, que decía:

_Querido Harry,_

_No hemos tenido mucho tiempo de conocernos, pero el poco tiempo que he compartido contigo ha sido fabuloso. Los niños preguntan todo el tiempo por ti, les caíste muy bien y no solo piensan en cuando volverán a verte, al igual que yo._

_Te escribo porque me ha dicho tu director del instituto que te fuiste apenado por no despedirte de mí, ni explicarme a dónde ibas. No te preocupes, el próximo verano seguiré aquí, y te estaré esperando. Además que siempre podrás escribirme, mi dirección es Privet drive nº 17, estaré esperando tus cartas. _

_Un abrazo, te echaré de menos._

_Alicia Jonshon_

Todos al ver la sonrisa que se le formaba en la cara a Harry cuando leía esa segunda carta estaban intrigados por saber de quién era, y el momento de enterarse llegó cuando Harry por fin bajo la carta y la dejó en la mesa.

¿De quién es la carta Harry?- preguntó Ron intrigado-.

Tiene que ser de Howarts por la lechuza- se adelantó Hermione-.

Tienes razón Herms, es de Howarts, más precisamente de Dumbledore- explicó Harry sin poder quitar la sonrisa de su cara-.

Pues muy importante y sobretodo extenso era lo que tenía que decirte, porque para ocupar dos hojas…- dijo Ron mirando las dos cartas que había sobre la mesa-.

Es que las dos cartas no son de Dumbledore- aclaró Harry- La primera que he leído si era de él, que por cierto os manda saludos a todos, sobre todo a usted Sra. Weasley y a su marido agradeciéndoles que me acogieran sabiendo lo que eso provocaba- comunicó Harry a todos-.

Y la segunda entonces ¿de quién era? Y ¿por qué venía en el mismo sobre?- Preguntaba intrigado Ron-.

Era de Alicia, una chica que conocí este verano en Privet Drive, por fin he descubierto algo bueno que tiene vivir allí- contó Harry y al ver la cara de interrogante que su amigo ponía les contó a todos quien era esa chica y por qué le enviaba una carta junto a la del director del colegio-.

Ginny mientras escuchaba el relato de Harry sobre como conoció a esa chica, sentía por dentro una sensación rara, como antipatía por esa chica, pero no lo entendía, no la conocía de nada, y por una parte debería alegrarse por su amigo.

Por otro lado Hermione, también estaba sintiendo algo raro al escuchar a Harry, pero no era antipatía hacia la chica, al fin y al cabo no la conocía de nada, sino que era molestia hacía el sentimiento de felicidad de su amigo, le molestaba incluso le enfadaba esa actitud tan alegre de Harry al hablar de esa chica. ¿A caso tenía razón Ron y estaba celosa? No, no podía ser, para ella Harry era como su hermano, era su mejor amigo, nunca le vería como algo más.

Cuando Harry terminó de contar la historia, recogieron la mesa y se fueron a cambiar para salir a jugar Quidditch al jardín.

¿Qué te ha parecido lo que ha contado Harry sobre esa chica?- preguntó Ginny a Hermione una vez solas en su habitación-.

No lo sé, parece una chica agradable, y se ve que a Harry le gusta- contestaba Hermione, mientras por dentro no sentía verdaderamente esas palabras- ¿Ya ti?

Lo mismo- se limitó a contestar Ginny-.

Ginny mira, sinceramente no me ha gustado nada que Harry sintiera eso por esa chica- se sinceró Hermione, no aguantando más ese sentimiento dentro-.

A mi tampoco, pero no entiendo el por qué- se sinceró igualmente la pelirroja-.

Será porque lo queremos como a un hermano y como no conocemos de primera mano a esa chica desconfiamos- intentó aclarar Hermione, aunque no parecía muy segura de sus palabras-.

Si puede que tengas razón- contestó Ginny- y cambiando de tema, ¿Ron y Luna? ¿Sabías algo?- preguntó esta vez con un tono cotilla y divertido al mismo tiempo-.

No sabía nada, me he quedado igual de sorprendida que tu, pero al parecer no hay nada entre ellos, aunque a tu hermano le gustaría que si lo hubiese- y después de ese comentario y sin parar de reírse salieron de la habitación y bajaron al jardín donde ya les estaban esperando los chicos-.

Comenzaron a jugar, las parejas eran Ron y Ginny contra Harry y Hermione. Decidieron ponerlas un poco niveladas, ya que a Hermione no se le daba muy bien volar, de hecho, le daba miedo y procuraba no subir muy alto por miedo a caer de la escoba, y por otra parte Ginny era muy buena y Ron estaba jugando poco a poco mejor, aunque muchas veces le costaba mantener el equilibrio en la escoba con según que movimiento. Justo cuando sacó Ginny apareció una lechuza volando, se dirigió a Hermione, y por la distracción del momento, la pelota le dio a Harry en toda la cabeza haciendo que casi se caiga de la escoba.

Ai Harry lo siento mucho, perdóname- se disculpaba Ginny mientras lo ayudaba a volver a la escoba-.

Tranquila no es culpa tuya, a sido esa maldita lechuza que me ha distraído- contestó Harry con un deje de resquemor mirando hacia Hermione que en esos momentos estaba soltando la carta de la pata de la lechuza con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y eso solo podía significar una cosa: Sergio-.

Harry no digas eso, molestas a la lechuza, además, no ha sido culpa suya, haber estado mirando a la pelota y no a la lechuza, pobrecilla, le podía haber golpeado la pelota y dañarla- contestó Hermione con tono de enfado por el comentario de Harry. "Definitivamente es de Sergio" pensó Harry con un sentimiento de amargura dentro que ignoró, pensando que era por el hecho de que esa lechuza casi hace que se abriera la cabeza-.

¡Siiiiiiiiii!- grito Hermione mientras sujetaba la carta entre sus manos y daba vueltas con ella como si bailara-.

¿Qué pasa Herm?- preguntó Ginny bajandosé de la escoba y acercándose a su amiga-.

Me ha invitado a bailar esta noche, ¡voy a salir con Sergio a la discoteca del pueblo esta noche!- volvió a gritar Hermione, estaba vez saltando agarrada a Ginny que le acompañaba en su euforia-.

Ron se acercó volando a su amigo.

¿Celoso Harry?- preguntó sonriente Ron-.

No digas tonterías Ron ¿quieres?, cómo voy a estar celoso, Hermione es como mi hermana- contestó Harry no muy seguro de sus palabras, pero no sabía el por qué-.

Pues parece lo contrario amigo, esa cara que pones denota que estas enfadado, y no creo que sea porque esa lechuza hace que casi te caigas, si no por ese tal Sergio- siguió picándole Ron-.

Solo estoy preocupado, no conocemos a ese tal Sergio, ¿y si es un mortifago y esta utilizando a Hermione para hacerme daño a mi?- planteó Harry-.

¿tú crees?- esas palabras de su amigo y hermano habían provocado preocupación en Ron-.

No lo sé Ron, pero podía ser- se limitó a decir Harry- creo que deberíamos ir esta noche a esa discoteca a vigilarlos por si acaso.

Tienes razón amigo, no podemos fiarnos, pero ¿cómo haremos para salir? Tienes prohibido salir más allá del lago- dijo Ron-.

Con la capa cuando todos duerman. De todos modos con la capa nadie puede vernos, ni el mismísimo Voldemort, no correremos peligro- aseguraba Harry, sintiendo un poco de alivio al saber que iba a vigilar a Hermione esa noche. ¿Quizá pueda estropearle la cita? Pensó Harry, pero al momento desechó ese pensamiento, ¿Por qué había pensado eso?-.

Al poco rato, cuando las chicas dejaron de dar saltitos, volvieron a ponerse a jugar, y esta vez volvió a pasar lo mismo, una lechuza distrajo a Harry del trayecto de la pelota y le golpeó en la cabeza, esta vez provocándole la caída al suelo. Menos mal que no estaba a mucha altura y no se hizo nada grave, solo se hizo un poco de daño en el brazo pero se le pasó.

Esta vez la lechuza se dirigió a Ginny que también sonrió al verla. Harry ya cabreado se volvió a montar en la escoba y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Ginny y le arrebató la carta de las manos cuando la estaba leyendo.

Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa Harry- gritó Ginny por lo que Harry había hecho-.

¿Qué qué me pasa? Pues que me ha vuelto a golpear la pelota y esta vez me he caído al suelo, me podía haber roto la cabeza y ninguna de las dos os habéis preocupado por mi- dijo Harry sin terminar de creerse lo que había dicho y hecho-.

Tranquilizate Harry, ya se ve que estas bien, y ahora devuélveme la carta ¿quieres?- le dijo Ginny haciendo que Harry sintiera un dolor en el estomago provocado por la molestia de esas palabras y actitud hacia el por parte de la pelirroja-.

¿De quién es?- preguntó Harry devolviéndole la carta-.

Es de mi novio, Dean- contestó Ginny con una sonrisa-.

¿Novio? ¿Ginny tiene novio?, pensó Harry. Ese pensamiento le estaba reconcomiendo por dentro, primero por Hermione y ahora por Ginny ¿qué le estaba sucediendo?

Amigo tienes un problema, ¿mi hermana o Hermione?- le dijo Ron por la espalda haciendo que Harry se diera la vuelta-.

No tengo ningún problema Ron, no inventes- Contestó Harry no muy convincente- ¿Y tu con Luna?- preguntó Harry haciendo borrar la sonrisa de la cara de su amigo que ahora se estaba tornando roja-.

Con Luna nada- se limitó a contestar Ron y se alejó de su amigo aun rojo de la vergüenza. Estaba realmente confundido por ese sueño, ¿Luna? No podía ser. "solo a sido un sueño, eso es Ron, sólo un sueño", se intentó convencer Ron.

Al final pudieron comenzar y terminar el partido sin más interrupciones, aunque todos estaban bastante distraídos, cada uno por una razón, pero todos por la misma, ¿AMOR?

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autora:<strong> Por favor comenten, les agradecería mucho saber sus opiniones sobre la historia. Acepto de todo, desde criticas duras hasta alagos. También tendré en cuenta sus ideas sobre lo que esperan o quieren que pase. No les cuesta nada comentar.

Un beso,

Pottergranger_HpHg


	4. Noche movidita

**Noche movidita**

Por fin llegó la noche, ya todos habían terminado de cenar. Bueno todos menos Hermione que había salido a cenar con Sergio.

Bueno nosotros nos vamos ya a dormir que estamos muy cansados- dijeron Harry y Ron levantándose de la mesa muy rápido-.

¿Tan pronto chicos? Pero si hace una noche preciosa – les decía Molly con expresión preocupada- ¿os pasa algo?

No mamá, solo que estamos agotados del partido de esta tarde con las chicas y nos vamos a descansar a nuestro cuarto- se apresuró a explicar Ron-.

Está bien chicos, pero si necesitáis algo pedidlo ¿sí?- dijo Mollly- Buenas noches, que descansen.

Buenas noches mamá- se despidió Ron dándole un beso a su madre-.

Buenas noches Sra. Weasley- se despidió Harry dándole también un beso a la madre de Ron-.

Los chicos subían las escales sabiendo que la mirada de la Sra. Weasley estaba puesta en ellos. No se relajaron hasta que por fin entraron en la habitación de Ron que ahora compartía con Harry.

Bueno Ron tenemos que prepararnos para ir a la discoteca-dijo Harry en voz baja-.

Pero aun no podemos irnos Harry, mi madre o Ginny podrían subir en cualquier momento y ver que no estamos- contestó Ron con miedo en la cara, el simple hecho de imaginar lo que le haría su madre si descubre que se ha escapado le producía terror-.

Tranquilo Ron, nos preparamos para irnos, pero nos metemos en la cama y nos tapamos hasta el cuello, y cuando estemos seguros de que todos se hayan ido a dormir, saltamos por la ventana y nos vamos al pueblo con la capa puesta para que nadie nos pueda ver-explicó Harry a su amigo- ¿lo has entendido Ron?

Si –contestó Ron no muy convencido de lo que iban a hacer-.

Estuvieron metidos en la cama esperando a que todos se fueran a dormir una hora, Ron ya estaba comenzando a sudar, necesitaba quitarse las mantas de encima o se asfixiaría. Cuando ya estuvieron seguros de que todos estaban dormidos salieron por la ventana. No había mucha altura, ya que el cuarto de Ron estaba en el primer piso de la casa y como la hierba del jardín estaba muy alta, no se oiría la caída.

Cuando ya estaban los dos en el jardín, Harry sacó la capa y se la echó por encima de los dos, justamente les tapaba los pies, pero como anduviera un poco de viento se les verían, más vale que esa noche no se movía ni gota de aire.

Ron lleva la varita en la mano, vamos a salir del campo de protección de la madriguera y no sabemos si alguien nos estará esperando fuera- decía Harry provocando un poco de miedo en su amigo-.

De acuerdo Harry- dijo Ron tras tragar saliva-.

El camino desde la madriguera al pueblo era muy oscuro, ya que la madriguera estaba a las afueras y no había un camino iluminado hasta allí. Pero no ocurrió nada. A ellos no podían verles, pero ellos tampoco vieron a ningún mortifago vigilando la zona ni indicios de que hubieran estado allí.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al pueblo. Este estaba desierto, no se veía a nadie por las calles. Llegaron a la calle donde le había dicho Ron que estaba la discoteca. Él lo sabía de oírles hablar a sus hermanos durante muchos años sobre esa misma discoteca, y efectivamente ahí estaba. Había muchos jóvenes haciendo cola para entrar en ella. Vieron que en la puerta había dos hombres vestidos de negros pidiendo un documento a los jóvenes. Harry y Ron aprovecharon a pasar cuando los hombres se apartaron para dejar paso a un grupo de gente.

Cuando entraron se quitaron la capa en un rincón bastante oscuro, para que nadie se diera cuenta de que aparecían de repente, ya que la gran mayoría de los que estaban en la discoteca esa noche serían muggles. Harry encogió la capa hasta dejarla a tamaño pañuelo y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

Bueno Ron, manos a la obra, vamos a entrar disimulando, y buscaremos a Hermiones ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Harry mirando a su amigo, aunque realmente no le veía la cara, ya que estaba muy oscura allí, pero lo sentía a su lado-.

Si Harry.- contestó Ron- podemos ir a la barra a pedir algo y mirar desde allí haber si la vemos- comentó Ron indicando hacia la barra-.

Perfecto, mostremos naturalidad- dijo Harry aceptando el plan de su amigo, y los dos se dirigieron hacia allí-.

Se acercaron a la barra y se pidieron un whiskey con coca-cola cada uno. Cuando ya llevaban un rato mirando por la discoteca, se les acercaron unas chicas.

¡Hola guapos!- le dijeron a la vez las chicas, y cada una se acercó a uno. La chica de Harry se parecía mucho a Hermione, tenía el pelo castaño, era delgada, con los ojos marrones, pero…no era ella y eso hizo que Harry sintiera una sensación de tristeza-.

Hola- contestó Ron muy sonriente mirando a la chica que se había colocado frente suya. Era rubia, con los ojos verdes y era delgada. Esa chica hizo que a Ron le viniera la imagen de Luna a la cabeza, pero pronto se la sacó-.

¿Qué hacen unos chicos tan lindos como vosotros, aquí solitos?-preguntó la chica que se había fijado en Harry-.

No estamos solos, estamos juntos- contestó Harry-.

Ah, pero sois…-dijo la chica señalando a ambos con los dedos y haciendo un gesto como con los dedos índices como acercándolos. Harry no pensaba llevar sus palabras a ese ámbito, pero vio ahí la oportunidad de librarse de ellas y poder así seguir buscando a Hermione-.

Si- dijo Harry acercándose a su amigo y tocándole el culo. Ron le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y pegó un pequeño respingo cuando su amigo le toco el culo. Harry miró a Ron como pidiendo que le siguiera el juego, que cambiara la cara y mostrara naturalidad-.

He,…si, si somos pareja- dijo Ron muy a su pesar. "O se ha vuelto loco o si que le gusta de verdad Hermione "pensaba Ron mientras miraba a su amigo y veía en su mirada una mezcla de suplica y preocupación-.

Pues que pena, - dijeron las chicas- menudo desperdicio de hombres.

Lo sentimos chicas, pero son muy guapas, seguro que encuentran a alguien- les dijo Harry agarrando la mano de Ron mientras este lo miraba aun alucinando-.

Al rato Harry le indicó a Ron una mesa al otro lado de la discoteca que estaba libre. Fueron allí haber si desde ese lado veían a Hermione.

Voy al baño Ron, tu mira haber si la ves- dijo Harry levantándose y yendo hacia los servicios-.

Cuando estaba en el pasillo donde estaban los baños, se cruzó de frente con Hermione. "Lo que me faltaba, cruzármela de frente. La idea era vigilarla, pero sin que ella nos viera" pensó Harry y al ver la cara que le puso Hermione, decidió mostrar naturalidad, asique mostró su mejor sonrisa y fue directo hacia ella.

¿se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó directamente Hermione con cara de pocos amigos-.

Hola a ti también Herms- dijo Harry con naturalidad- he venido con Ron para ver si conocemos a alguna chica- eso hizo que Hermione sintiera una punzada en el corazón, pero ella lo atribuyo a la rabia que sentía-.

Justo en ese momento pasó un grupo de chicos y empujaron a Hermione hacia Harry quedando este contra la pared y ella muy cerca suya. Se miraron a los ojos y ambos sintieron un leve cosquilleo en el estomago, se miraban a los ojos, pero de vez en cuando bajaban sutilmente la mirada a los labios del otro. "Que labios más perfectos tienes Hermione, como me gustaría besarlos" pensó Harry, y frunció el ceño al no creerse lo que estaba pensando. "Qué guapo es Dios mío" pensó Hermione, pero enseguida bajo su cabeza al notar que se sonrojaba por su pensamiento.

No te molestes bonita, es gay- dijo una chica mientras pasaba por al lado suya. Harry la reconoció al instante, era una de las chicas que se les habían acercado a Ron y a él, y sonrió al acordarse-.

¿Gay?- preguntó Hermione separándose un poco de Harry al darse cuenta de su proximidad y mirándole con cara inquisitoria-.

Si, estoy saliendo con Ron- dijo Harry- ¿no te lo había dicho? Jajjajaja

Harry no seas bobo y dime ahora mismo por qué esa chica piensa que eres gay- dijo Hermione mirandolé seriamente-.

Tranquila Herms. Solo nos hemos hecho pasar por gays para no tener que rechazar a esas chicas más duramente- mintió Harry. No iba a decirle que habían dicho eso para poder librarse de ellas y seguir buscándola para vigilar que estuviera bien-.

Que caballero por tu parte Sr. Potter- dijo Hermione sarcásticamente con una sonrisa-.

Yo siempre lo soy Srita. Granger- le contestó de igual manera Harry-.

Pero el buen royo se les acabó cuando saliendo hacia la pista de baile se juntaron con SERGIO de frente, con cara de pocos amigos.

¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Pensé que te había pasado algo- dijo Sergio a Hermione mientras miraba con cara de pocos amigos a Harry que tenía agarrada a Hermione de la cintura sin darse cuenta- ¿TU quieres quitar la mano de encima de mi chica?- le dijo a Harry-.

Tranquilo Sergio, es un amigo del colegio, me junté con él y por eso me tardé- le explicaba Hermione mientras se separaba de Harry. Eso hizo que Harry sintiera un gran vacío y unas inmensas ganas de partirle la cara a ese tipo-. Él es Harry Potter- le decía Hermione señalando a Harry-.

¿Harry Potter? ¿Tú eres Harry Potter? – decía Sergio con tono de incredulidad. "Eres tonto o te tengo que enseñar el documento de identidad" pensaba Harry para sus adentros-.

Si soy yo, ¿Hay algún problema?- le preguntaba Harry con voz desafiante, mientras comprobaba que sus antebrazos no tuvieran la marca tenebrosa-.

No, solo que te imaginaba,..no sé más hombre- le dijo Sergio retándole. Esto hizo que Harry pensara que o ese chico en verdad no sabía quien era él o qué disimulaba muy bien y en realidad era parte de un plan como mortifago. Pero pudo comprobar que aquel chico no tenía la marca tatuada en el antebrazo, asique o era realmente bobo o estaba buscando pelea, pensó Harry-.

Pues ya ves, ya has visto que soy más guapo que tu, asique ahora si no te importa me voy que me están esperando- y diciendo esto le dio un beso a Hermione- nos vemos en casa Herms- pero ese beso y el comentario que costó un empujón por parte del acompañante de la chica. Esto lo vio Ron, que se levantó y fue hacia ellos-.

¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- preguntó Ron mirando desafiante a Sergio- ¿Hemi estas bien?

Hombre otro amiguito ¿qué es tu novio Potter?-preguntó Sergio en tono de burla-.

Pues si- dijo la misma chica de antes que entonces pasaba por ahí-.

Harry y Ron se miraron y Hermione tuvo que bajar la cabeza para evitar reírse. Ron miraba a Harry con cara de pocos amigos por haber dicho antes eso a esas chicas y que por ello ahora el acompañante de Hermione también lo creía.

No somos pareja- se apresuró a contestar Harry sintiéndose amenazado por la mirada de su amigo- somos amigos de Hermione y nos preocupa que este con un chico tan imbécil como tu siendo ella tan inteligente.

¿Qué has dicho idiota? Sal conmigo a la calle y repítemelo- le retó Sergio, a lo que Harry aceptó-.

Vamos- le contestó Harry impasible. Ron tragó saliva y siguió a su amigo hacia la entrada de la discoteca-.

Una vez en la calle, se dirigieron al callejón de detrás de la discoteca. Harry y Ron sacaron sus varitas y se prepararon para lo peor. De repente se encontraron con que Sergio no estaba solo, con él iban tres chicos más y no eran pequeños, sino todo lo contrario, parecían verdaderos armarios. Harry vio que todos portaban varita, asique eso le dio más confianza. Si habían podido con un montón de mortifagos y con el propio Voldemort el año anterior, podrían con esos cuatro chicos.

¿Tienes miedo Potter? A ver si haces honor a tu fama- le incitaba Sergio mientras sus amigos reían por detrás suya-.

¿A qué esperas para comprobarlo por ti mismo?- le animó a actuar Harry-.

Desmaius – Gritó Sergio. Pero Harry pudo esquivarlo sin esfuerzo alguno-.

Expelliarmus- Contestó Harry, pero Sergio lo esquivó-.

Tarantanegra – gritó un amigo de Sergio dirigiendo el hechizo hacia Ron, pero este también pudo esquivarlo con facilidad-.

Reducto – lanzó Ron y rozó el brazo de su contrincante haciéndole una herida-.

Estuvieron lanzándose hechizos sin dañar a nadie durante mucho rato, luchando cada uno contra dos, ya que estaban cuatro contra dos. Hasta que porfin Ron había reducido a sus dos contrincantes y Harry a uno, que ahora estaban tirados en el suelo atados con cuerdas. Pero Sergio aun estaba en pie, tenía heridas, pero seguía luchando. De repente Sergio cayó al suelo totalmente inconsciente, dejando a Harry desconcertado, ya que él no le había lanzado ningún hechizo en ese momento, sino que se estaba protegiendo del que le lanzaba el muchacho. Pero cuando cayó al suelo vieron quién era la persona que había provocado el desmayo del chico.

Ya me estaba hartando, era muy guapo si, pero nadie intenta matar a mis amigos sin pasar por encima de mí- dijo Hermione con las manos en las caderas y sonriéndoles a sus amigos que la miraban boquiabiertos- ¿Queréis cerrar las bocas?

Gracias Hermione- Dijo Harry abrazándola con fuerza y elevándola. No entendía el por qué de esa reacción tan efusiva, pero le encantaba que Hermoine les hubiera elegido a ellos- Bueno ¿nos vamos a casa?

Sí, porque como se levante mamá y vea que no estamos en nuestras camas va a ser peor que pelear con ellos- dijo Ron tragando saliva mientras pensaba en esa situación-.

Jajajjaja- se echaron a reír los tres-. Será mejor que nos pongamos la capa chicos, aun puede aparecer algún mortifago y es mejor que no nos vean- dijo Harry mientras sacaba la capa y la volvía a su estado original-.

Mientras iban de vuelta a la madriguera bajo la capa, Hermione agarró la mano de Harry, no sabía por qué lo había hecho, pero al ver que el chico no se la quitaba sonrió.

Harry notó que alguien le cogía la mano, y miró hacia su derecha, y vio que era Hermione, no entendía por qué se la había cogido, pero se sentía cómodo así con ella, y le causaba un agradable cosquilleo en el estomago. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Sería por la emoción de la noche y porque Hermione les había elegido a ellos o por qué se estaba….? "NO, no podía ser" pensó Harry, "Será por la emoción de la noche y porque como estaba el camino a oscuras, se sentía más protegido. Sí, era por eso, sí." Concluyó Harry con ese pensamiento y lanzando un suspiro, que hizo que la chica se volteara a mirarlo extrañada, pero sin poder quitar la sonrisa de su cara.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos! muchas gracias a los que comentaron la historia, por lo menos asi se que a alguien le gusta. Por favor comenten, solo así sabré si les gusta o no y si la debo continuar o no. Vamos no les cuesta nada comentar para poner su opinion o darme ideas simplemente. Por favor es un minuto de su tiempo.<p>

Un beso.

Pottergranger_HpHg


End file.
